sakura blowign in the winds, a lyudey love storie!
by soheil solitarius
Summary: For the "I Dare You to Try This" Challenge : sakura was a spimple sexy girl with a sexy crush and a sexy boyfriend and a sexy flatulence of sparklies and rainbows and sakura petals and unicourns!1! this is her storie, desudesudesu!


For Brenda's "I dare you to try this" challenge (if you think this is serious you fail something epic, you fantastical tard).

By the way, who ever catches some of my most obscene typos can have an internet. :D  
(Also, don't be surprised that I'm stuffing Geldo in. I AM Katana, after all. XD)

--

okay like once upon a teim like there was this rul sexy pretty girl and her gname was Sakura Carrie Leeann Rainbow Unicorn Sexypants Applebottom Sparklyshit and she was the eighteenth doter of Saruman and Aragornd andb she had magicul eyes tat culd summon fire and change culor!! abd loved Kalas very vury muchh because he was like so hot but shl'e also was in deep meaginful love wit Lyude (excdpt he didnt now because sakura was tew shy too tell him) because he wsaas jusat as prettie as she wasds and thy were totsllly meant to be but then agnin evry1 loved her becuse she wss so sexy and prettiye but shes not a slut so ddont call her a slut becuz she is classy.

so anyway, Sakura waas like ttly in trew lovwe with Kalas (and luyude)( but her father saruman didn't like it because he said tat kalaous was ttoallty bad four her bu she loved hem becaouse he wss such a bade boi.

But so Sakura sad tew he fatere won day "daddy you can't tell me who to loveeeeeeee!" and stormed off in a flutter of sparklie shit and sakuras wit a rainbow and unicrons grazzing behind her wit her fine ass jiggligng--she tryed to be ass much liek her name as possibel, you seen--to see kalaz.

"kals!" shee scurmed wheen she saw his seexy blue head in her sexxy blue eyes in fromnt of her sexy faace and hyeer sexy but nat slutty body "i told my fater tat he had to deul with owr lovee so we casn get maiird now yaaaaay!" sparkly shit danced around her as shew stru ck a ttly kute pose she lerned from fruts basket becauz its soooooo kawaiiiiiiiii!

"no Sakuraa my lovely lovey lover i only want you for the pussy i'm not redie to get married!!1!1" Calous screeched, sstomping heis feets. xelha thaat bitch cheered ansad promply began humping his leg.

omg sakura stared magiccal fires wit hur eyes she was so angrie!! n they fflickereddd and so she ran off criing magikarp sparkli tears--but not messign up her masceras--about hoew awewsome her sexy face and sexxy eyes ans sexy bodie and sexy pussys was untiol she liek collapsed in trhe woods in a flatulence of sakura petals and then herd some feetsteppings behinds heur and gasped.

"liek omg whai are you crying, sexy girl on the ground?" lyeude said. Sakura loodeded upo and sewed the man of her drems!! it was lyude at long lat, andd she, sakura was so happy she TOTALLY GLOMPD HIM BECAUSE HE WAZ SIO PRETTIE JUST LIKE HER AND TEY WERES MENT FOUR EACH ONE ANOTHER OTHEER!!

"my naime is Sakura Carrie Leeann Rainbow Unicorn Sexypants Applebottom Sparklyshit" she turd him, bowing in a kawaii way. tehn she made moer flatulences of sparkles and petul.s wit her magicunt eyes and ledue was totallie hipnotyzed bye her booty thst he wantd to get married!!

"marry me o sexy one!" he said, holingg out a sexy sparkly ring with a sakura peddal in it sakura though it was sooooooooooo kawaii and preddie ansd plus lyude-kun was ssooooo hot so she accepturd it!!

"yes my lyudealicious man i will marry you!' she exclamationpointed "we will be such a kawaii desu couple!! desudesudesukawaiiiiiiiiiii" she cuntinud like this ffor a while before she lost her breaths and strrted to cry in glee and happenis!

xx87e8e7r902dvjlkfjpooooooooooooooooooooooo--

teeh nite of aftur they're ceremonie sakura noticed something tat looked like a pow in a dress wanderign around tehh place mooing sadly and eating leftover tings off thre grund.

"wat is ur nayme she started so say but Leaduy stopped her

"no dont talk to it thats geldoblame and hes fat and jiggly and perpetually horny!!11!" he wispered urinally

"omg really"

"omg yes!!"

"omggggggg"

thee fat emporer jiggled his way over, his boobs bouncign. lyude glareded at him

"why are you here geldofag?" he sad

"i'm here because i love you lyudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" he screamed, causing his large mantits to bounce into Lyudes sexy face and thus contaminating him until furtherr notice.

"what!?" lyude yelleds./ Geldotits battered his curlie eyelashes and blew him a kiss, resting his fat arms on his gigantic man udders.

lyude threw up on him bbecause he was smelly and gross and he sswore to mcpercio one of his nipples had ,liek, poked him in the sexy eye!! the pukes was yellow and green and it made gledoflame thrrow up but then he was sad tat his beloved had hacked spewtum onto his perfet outfet and when he got sad he ate so he ate it and ran away crying like a gurl and spewing vomits to find sum weeping cocks to wash out his mouthe wit. mayB his eyes too because he was kinky liek that.

s0 tehn lyude hugged his wife sakurra becaz the confflict had ben sussfully avoidedededededed!! desudesudesudesudesu yaaaaaaaay!

while they made outs, kalas cried in the corner for his loss of hawt pussy as an assroid landed on xhella but no one cared becaos she was stoopud and smelly and poopy.

then Lyude-sama and sekura lived happilluy ever after and had 12 huinderd kids abnd lots of sex and were married and sexy togethur 4evar!!

desudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesukawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chan SUGOIIIIIIIIIII

the end!!11111!!11#!!


End file.
